Jeckos/Oman Ranki/Ranki
Innocent human Miami Kate Jenners is a merely human girl child who arrives upon the North America to see the craziest mother with her dad. She is trying to talk to her mother, but her mother is not listening to her and she is mad. Her mother talks to his dad that he should not bring their children here. Her mother fears for her husband and children to be in a danger without explaining how she knows that. Her mother may not be aware of what she did to her daugther with hatred words towards her. Existence of Miami and why she did it Her mother has not revealed her origins about herself for a long time. Her mother's life is at stake on the balance. Her mother may be in a danger and forced to kill by the Zemo or others for a good reason. Her mother lost her mind by using three different power sets that she can not control three powers at same time. When she realizes that she loses her children, she tries to hold her insanity no matter how long she can hold her insanity. She is chosen by the Zemo as one of three members of the team--Trizen. Three-membered party--Trizen. She faces her own dire consequences: the losses of her children, marriage problems, the Zemo's trust lost again, and the world labels her as high threat on the list. She willingly takes the death sentence to meet the mystery unknown future in which Zemo knows nothing about future. She wants to take a punishment for her actions and gives the Zemo a peace for the relationship between her and the Zemo. Miami's death and the body of Miami is alive Her mother knew that Miami Kate Jenners was dead, period and faced the Oman Ranki that looks like Miami Kate Jenners. She wont accept Oman Ranki as her friend because she knew her human daugther died and blamed Oman Ranki for killing her daugther. This caused her to severe the relationship with the Zemo because the Zemo let Oman Ranki join their rank. Oman Ranki Whatever happened to Oman Ranki was getting irrated on different missions with the Zemo. Some of the Zemo says that Oman Ranki was evil sometimes and others says that something is wrong with Oman Ranki as it seems that this person is good sometimes. They need Miami's mother to recognize whether if Miami in its form or not. Ranki Oman Ranki is shouting in agony. Someone says, "I am Ranki! You are no longer an Omen!" But the handband on Ranki is bound to Omen. It's still in the form. Omen is somewhere in the form. Then Ranki decides to threat an omen to leave herself the whole body as she wants to leave everything what she had. Omen says wait! Wait! Ranki says, "there is nothing you can offer me and make a deal with me . When the Zemo asks for the other member for the Trizen. Brice says "I'll be honored to become a member of the Trizen " Ranki says, "I m done with it!" Omen says, "Wait!" Ranki is angry at Omen to make Brice sick and the Zemo replaced Brice to Ranki in a confusion to Ranki. Omen asked the Zemo to tell Ranki to become a member of the team without letting Ranki know. Trizen Event Omen makes a good deal with Ranki that Omen will unseal the headband and will be gone forever. Omen wants Ranki to know that Omen will keep Miami Kate Jenners alive no matter how long she can survive the dangerous effects and cause inside of the future dimension. Miami asks Omen, "What changes you? You are good just by now. I do not understand" Omen says, "You dare to leave our body and I do not let you die. But I can make things happen for you. I am not sure if that works for you. And I'll not let you do it all by yourself in this area that would destroy your life." Michelle looks at how far Oman Ranki can able to reach and find the answer somewhere in the future dimension. Omen talks to Ranki no matter what you think is right. Ranki has no response. Omen suddenly realizes that Miami has left the body and the spirit of Miami to find Hot Pink without knowing that she has telepathy in which comes from Omen's telepathy. Miami couldn't able to say something in which she wants to say badly to her sister who she thought was dead. She finds out she controls the body system and still has telepathy. All her first word she finally say with her telepathy: DINA! After Trizen Event The Zemo finds Oman Ranki headband laying on the ground, wondering what if Omen was right about Miami shoud not have left her body and finding the uniforms of the Omen Ranki laying on the ground. They wonder what it means for the Omen and Miami's fates. Jeckos When the Zemo come to learn what actually happens to them about the future changes effectively, they pray that three members of the Trizen do not die. They do not notice Jeckos as Oman Ranki or Miami Jenners. They see Jeckos flying faster and passing them. What does Miami and Omen have with the Trizen? Miami has to come and find her own sister first. Omen has to save the life of Miami. No world can find Dina Jenners and she needs a bigger and desperate help that has not come. But a help comes.. for Dina is Miami! Miami Jenners comes to help Dina with a lot of shocks. Dina asks Miami who are you? Miami says, "I am your sister." Dina says, "Miami?!?" Omen accepts its own fate by being trapped inside as it thinks that will be good, but it learns that the future does not let it trapped anymore. It wonders what it means. It needs Miami. It comes to Miami when the wars come to her. She tells Omen, "You know what you come for. YOu made a deal with me before. Now I make a deal with you." Omen says, "What?!?" Miami says, "Our future tells us what to do. Up to you." Omen says, "Lets see what we can do with our different powers in our separate body." Dina says, "Miami! Omen is an evil and villian." Miami says, "Yes, Omen is an evil being but at this time Omen has to do something first." Dina says, "No! You mustn't! I shouldn't have trusted you. You shouldn't have found me!" Miami says, "Dina, you are dead wrong! You don't have to trust me. I'll give you some credits for this by now!" Jeckos--what's done is what's done. As Robin faces the Prudent Zemo in its different future, she looks at the photos of original Zemo and is shocked to see one not including them nothing more than Taffy in the photo. She realizes that means for the future changed in its time for those Zemo. She does not understand why Jeckos is being involved with the Zemo and asks the Zemo do any of you know who Jeckos is. The Zemo admits they don't. Robin is shocked to wonder what it means. She comes and faces Jeckos! She demands the answers from Jeckos and asks Jeckos why she is a part of this. Jeckos asks Robin what does she mean by that. Robin says, "You are not supposed to be in it because you can't be in it. These original Zemo should stay the same." Jeckos says, "If I am not supposed to be in it and why am I here with the Zemo?" Robin says, "I m not sure why. Something's wrong with the future." Jeckos says, "Wait.. Future?" Robin puzzles at what Jeckos just says the future as Jeckos realizes what it does mean for her. Robin asks Jeckos, "Do you know anyting about the future?" Jeckos says, "Yes, I went into the unknown mystery in which is actually inside of the future dimension as we call it the future without our experience in future. The Zemo chose three people to go in. If we don't, the everyone keeps disappearing and appearing in which makes them a massive headache. These flashes keep going off and on. These blinks are driving us crazy." Robin gasps and says, "Wait.. I might be wrong about this." Jeckos says, "No, you are not wrong. Taffy wasn't there when I come. I do not know Taffy. I heard about Taffy. I wonder why she was not appearing with the original Zemo in the photo. And, who is that person?" Robin says, "That bastard left me to die! He was my lover! He was not my boyfriend anymore! His name is Blazzers! You are coward, Samuel!" Jeckos says, "Interesting. Can I ask you something?" Robin says yes please. Jeckos asks Robin, "Who are you?" Robin says, "I m Robin. I was Bobolinks." Jeckos says, "Why are you here?" Robin says, "Because I was a member of the Zemo! I ve been a member of the Shadow of Arc all the times." Jeckos says, "Wait! The Zemo mentions your team! You? You girl!" Robin says, "That dude and I were .." Jeckos says, "We are connected.............to the Zemo? And I also want to ask you." Robin says, "What is it?" Jeckos says, "why am I seeing two of you and just now a third of you." robin says, "What do you mean" As she turns around and looks at second Robin and third Robin. She gasps out of a breath and realizes that she has alternative versions of herself. She tells Jeckos to stay here and do not follow any versions of herself and ask her not to follow her as well. Blazzers screams at Robin, "You are stubborn! You abandon me on our team! My team blame me for your death. our team disband because of you!" Robin says, "What? That does not make any sense! You were mean ! You ordered the team not to help me! You ordered them to fight something else over me!" Blazzers says you made a choice and I was not sure if that bitch took you or you did on your purpose to meet your death!" Robin says, "Samuel, you are not making any sense! You pathetic liar! You left me die! I saw you!" Blazzers says, "You saw me? All I see you is: you just left our team, you either fight that bitch or is dragged by that bitch. I saw you dead!!!! You disappear!!!!! Fine! You don't believe me! you call me a liar! I don't have a team! I m on my own! I love you andI thought you were dead!" Robin asks Jeckos, "Is he going delusional?" Jeckos says, "If he's delusional, he should have bothered you all the times." Robin asks Jeckos, "Why is it happening?" Jeckos says, "Why?" Robin says, "One of my trek steps I step in and you are in it. Why?" Jeckos says, "I just told you that I meet to the future to save the future of the world and Zemo as well."